Happy Memory
by astradanvers
Summary: Before Peter Pan's curse takes hold of Regina's Storybrooke she and Emma spend one night together. When Hook arrives in New York, determined that his true love's kiss will return Emma's memories he isn't prepared to fail, much less for Emma to remember one person from Storybrooke, not when she should have forgotten everyone. And Emma has another surprise as apter reformatted


**I found this idea on tumblr and decided to run with it. I hope all of you enjoy :) Also thank you to the guests who reviewed and notified me of the horrible mix up with formatting. I haven't posted in a while and was trying to do this quickly. I'm sorry guys**

Emma ran the pad of her thumb across Regina's cheek, they had one night with Henry, one last night to be a family. Their son had gone to bed hours ago, finally succumbing to an exhaustion he could no longer fight, but neither of his mothers could sleep, too distracted by the thought of the other woman just down the hall. Now they stood across from one another in the guest room that was Emma's for the night, "We shouldn't," Regina whispered even as she took a step closer to Emma.

A tear trailed down Emma's cheek, "I won't remember you at this time tomorrow," she whispered, "let me give you one last happy memory."

"It's not happy if its goodbye," Regina said as her own tears began to fall.

"Not goodbye," Emma said as she moved closer to Regina, "never goodbye, because I will find you."

A choked sob/laugh fell from Regina's lips, "You're really using your parents' line."

Emma shook her head, "No, I'm making our own just with the same words." Before Emma could say more Regina kissed her, hard, desperate and greedy.

ONE YEAR LATER, NEW YORK, THE SWANS APARTMENT

The knock at the apartment door caused Emma to look up from her nursing daughter. "You want me to get it?" her twelve year old son asked as he reentered the room, knowing his baby sister was still having her breakfast under the blanket his Ma had thrown over her shoulder.

Emma however was already pulling her shirt down and lifting her daughter up to rest on her shoulder, "I got it, kid," she said ruffling his hair, "eat your breakfast."

Emma pulled the door to her apartment open to find some knockoff pirate wearing black leather and a prosthetic hook for a hand. "Emma," he said instantly upon seeing her.

"Do I know you?" she questioned, arm tightening imperceptibly around her daughter.

"You used to," he said quickly, "I'm here because your family is in trouble, they need you."

"Look," Emma said, "I don't know who you are or who you think you are but my family is right here." Before Emma could say more the pirate surged forward and kissed her, Emma brought her knee up, allowing it to connect with the pirate's groin. With a slam of the door the baby on her shoulder began to cry, "I know, little one," Emma whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Who was at the door, Ma?"

Emma shook her head as she settled back into her seat at the kitchen table, "No one," she said quietly. She smiled at her son as she positioned the blanket back over her shoulder, allowing her daughter to begin nursing once more, "Are you excited about today?"

Henry shrugged, "It's another trip for kids whose parents are missing, Ma, they try to make it fun but it's hard when everyone is so sad."

Reaching out Emma brushed his hair back, "You look like your Mom, you know that?"

Henry smiled slightly, "I know," he said, "you tell me all the time."

"I'll find her, Henry," Emma said softly, "I know it's taken a while but I will find your Mom, for you and Coraline."

"For you too," he said quietly as he rose from the table, "I'm going to get ready."

"Alright, little prince," she said and squeezed his hand. Coraline finished nursing and Emma lifted her up, smiling at the two and a half month old before resting her on her shoulder and patting her back, causing a large burp to leave the little girl's mouth. With a chuckled Emma lowered Coraline, cradling her in one arm, "Just like your brother," she whispered while pressing a kiss to the baby's head, "no full button and big belches." Before Emma could say more to her daughter there was another knock at the door, "If that's the crazy pirate again, Cora Bean, you'll have to forgive Mama her language."

Emma threw the door open and came face to face with the same man as before, "Please, Emma, just listen."

Coraline started to fuss and Emma lifted her up to her shoulder, "Listen, dude, I don't know how you know me or who you think I am but you need to leave."

The pirate's eyes moved to the baby resting on Emma's shoulder and his face fell even further than it had after he kissed her, "I can take you to your children's father," he said instantly.

A scowl took over Emma's features, "You claim that you know me," she said, "that you know my family but if you did," she said and gave him a shove out of her apartment, "you'd know my children don't have a father, not that its any of your business," she said, "but I've been looking for their mother for a year."

Emma attempted to slam the door but the pirate's boot in the door stopped it from shutting, "Regina?" he questioned and Emma snatched the door back open, staring at the man before her. "I know Regina too, Emma, I never suspected that you would know her though. I thought you would only remember your true love." He shrugged, "That's why I kissed you, I had hoped that my kiss, that true love's kiss would bring back your memories."

"What have I forgotten?" Emma questioned an eyebrow raised as she stared at him.

"So much, Emma," he told her, "you've forgotten so much," he paused and held out a hand, "but I can show you. I can take you to Regina, Emma, I promise I know where she is."

Tears welled up in Emma's eyes and she held Coraline tighter to her chest, "Why would I believe you? I don't even know you."

"Use your superpower," he said, "see if I'm lying." He met her eyes, "I know exactly where to find Regina and I can take you and your children to her. All I need is for you trust me."

Staring at the man she could tell, he wasn't lying but could she trust him with her children's hopes, her own hopes. "Is he lying Ma?" Henry asked as he appeared behind his mother.

Emma turned to look at her son and sighed a bit, "No, Henry," she said quietly while making a split second decision, "no, he's not lying."

"So are we going with him?" he asked, "Are we going to find Mom?"

"I'm the only way you'll find her again," the pirate said and Emma glared at him.

Finally she sighed, "We're going," she said to Henry, "but get your coat and your sister's and grab the diaper bag for me."

"Yes!" Henry cheered and then raced back into the apartment.

Emma turned instantly back to the pirate at her door, "I swear to god if you've lied to us and gotten his hopes up only for them to be crushed with another dead end," she said, "I will make sure that it's not another hand that you lose but something much more important."

The man nodded while unconsciously crossing both of his hands over his groin. "Ma, here's Coraline's coat," Henry said while holding out a cute little jean jacket to his mother. With efficient hands Emma eased Coraline into her jacket and smiled at the little girl. "You really know where my mom is?"

The pirate still standing in the doorway nodded, "I know where Regina is," he said, "and I know where your grandparents are."

"So do I," Henry said instantly, "Mom and Ma's parents are both buried in the cemetery a few miles from here, we go there every Wednesday and put flowers on their graves. Coraline is named after our grandmas and I'm named after my grandfather."

"My parents died before Henry was born," Emma said as she took the diaper bag that Henry was holding, "as did Regina's father, her mother died about two years ago now, Regina had just reconnected with her right before she died." Emma looked to her son who had a backpack over one shoulder, "Comic books?" the boy nodded and Emma shook her head, "The new Hulk better be in there," was all she said as she turned to face the pirate. "Lead the way, pirate," she said with a scowl.

The man shook his head, "My name is Killian, Killian Jones," he said simply.

"Well lead the way, Jones," she snarled.

Killian smiled, "If you'll let me in," he said, "we can get things rolling."

"How are we going to go looking for my mom from inside?" Henry asked.

"Magic, my boy," Killian said with a grin while holding up a clear bean. Emma sighed and took a step back into the apartment, allowing Killian Jones to enter. Inside the living room Killian looked at each of them, "I would suggest holding hands, loves," he looked at Coraline, "and maybe one of those pouch things for the wee lass there."

Emma shook her head as she moved to the chair in the corner of the room, picking up the baby sling and settling Coraline in it before tying it around her, "Better?" she questioned while looking at Killian.

"You and the lass will think so once we jump into the portal," he said while tossing the bean into the middle of the living room floor as Emma took Henry's hand and the boy held his out to the pirate at his side. "Traveling without my ship makes for a very bumpy ride," he said, "but I couldn't very well bring the Jolly Rodger with me this time." He nodded to them both, "On the count of three," he said, "and we'll all soon be home. One," he looked over to the two people beside him, "two," with a deep breath he let Henry's hand slip from his, "three." Both of the Swans jumped, "Tell everyone in the Enchanted Forest hello for me," he said, "and tell my crocodile that our feud is finally over."

Before Emma or Henry could question exactly what the man meant the swirling portal closed around them and they found themselves landing on a cold stone floor before a high backed throne, a dark haired woman wearing a burgundy riding jacket, a white tunic, black leather pants and black high heeled riding boots sat upon the throne, a group of guards kneeling before her. "Leave," she said to the guards, "Now," she demanded, her eyes never looking at the guards, instead focused on the two people standing in the middle of her throne room.

Emma hadn't moved since the portal tossed them onto the stone floor, busy checking Coraline over for any injuries, when her son's voice registered in her mind, "Mom!" he called and she heard the rapid pounding of his feet across the stone floor. Slowly Emma rose from the floor still not looking up to where she could hear her son's voice drifting from.

As Emma finally looked up she found murky brown eyes staring at her, her vision instantly becoming cloudy as she took in the sight of the woman before her, "Regina," she breathed quietly.

A frown formed on the dark haired woman's face, "Where's the pirate?" she questioned sourly, "I assumed that he would be like a leech to your side if the kiss worked."

Moving forward Emma stopped before Regina, "He stayed behind in New York, said to tell his crocodile that their feud was over," she shrugged, "not really sure I understand what that means."

Regina stared at the blonde before her, "You don't remember?" she questioned, "You don't know who I am?"

Emma shook her head, "I know who you are," she whispered. "You are Regina Mills Swan, the love of my life, the mother of my children. You grew up in Brooklyn, an only child whose mother pushed her to be perfect. We met when I was fifteen and you were twenty one. My parents approved of you instantly and your father loved me even though he would never voice his approval because of your mother. For the longest time we were nothing more than friends but then I got pregnant with Henry and you were there, you were always there for me. You said he was yours and he always has been. When we were ready we decided to grow our family, when we were both grown up enough to handle a second child and we tried, over and over again we tried," there were tears streaming down Emma's cheeks and down Regina's. "The day you went missing we were supposed to go to the doctor to find out about our last round of IVF but you never showed up." She shook her head, "I hoped that everything was okay but you never came home from work, you never called and the people at your office never saw you. I found out without you that we were going to have a daughter, a little girl that looks just like you." Emma rested her hand against her daughter's back and looked down at Coraline, "And now you finally get to meet our little girl, Regina," she whispered, "our little Coraline."

Regina looked down at the baby sling tied round Emma and more tears filled her eyes, "She's beautiful, Emma," Regina whispered quietly as she reached out and cupped Emma's cheek. "I'm sorry I missed so much." Without thinking about what she was doing or the fact that the doors to her throne room had just been thrown open to reveal Snow White and Prince Charming, Regina pulled Emma closer to her whispering softly, "You found me," just before her lips met the soft pink ones of the savior, a ripple of magic shooting out from between the two of them.

When Emma pulled back from Regina her eyes were closed but in an instant green eyes were focused on murky brown once more. Emma's hand came up, resting against Regina's cheek and she smiled, "I think you found me, my Queen," she whispered quietly before looking down to the little girl between them, "found us."

Emma's eyes traveled around the room, landing on Henry who was wrapped tightly in a hug between Snow and Charming, tears in his own eyes that he was avidly pretending weren't there. Two arms circled Emma's waist, just under where Coraline was resting and Emma leaned back into Regina, "You remembered me," she whispered against Emma's ear, "it was a me that fit into that life but it was me."

"I couldn't remember anything else," Emma whispered back before pulling away slightly and untying the baby sling from around her and letting it fall away as she scooped Coraline out of it. "I think its time you met your daughter properly," she said quietly before slipping Coraline into Regina's arms. "This is Coraline Margaret Swan," Emma met Regina's eyes, "she was named after both of her grandmothers."

Henry raced over to them then, "Mom, mom, we remembered," he said excitedly while Snow and Charming approached behind him, Emma rushing into her father's arms and then her mother's as her son spoke with his other mother. "We thought Grandma and Grandpa died and we went to the cemetery every Wednesday to put flowers on their graves and we thought that you were missing," he said, "we had been trying to find you for a year when Hook showed up at our door."

Regina wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders, Coraline still cradled in one arm and watched Emma wrapped in a hug between Snow and Charming and she felt like her heart was light for the first time in a year. "Emma," Snow said quietly, "whose baby?"

A blush covered both Emma and Regina's cheeks, "She's your granddaughter," Emma said quietly, "she's mine and Regina's daughter." Emma moved toward her family, the woman she had spent a year believing was her missing wife, their son and their baby girl, "Coraline," she whispered as she lifted the little girl from Regina's arms, "I know we've always talked about your grandma and I told you that she wasn't with us anymore but I didn't remember, baby girl, that we had to find her again just like we had to find Mommy." Emma moved toward her mother and shifted her daughter into her mother's arms, "Mom, meet your granddaughter, Coraline Margaret."

"That's a big name for a tiny little girl," David said as he looked down on his granddaughter over his wife's shoulder.

"Cora," Emma said, "I call her Cora most of the time," she met Regina's eyes, "my little Cora Bean." Regina smiled slightly and leaned against Emma's side but the smile quickly faded to a frown, "Don't worry," Emma said quietly, "I remember that Hook said we were in danger," she ran a hand up and down Regina's arm, "we'll take care of it," she pressed a kiss against Regina's forehead as Henry lifted the arm that wasn't circling Regina up and ducked under it. "First I think we can take a moment," she said as she looked at the five people there with her, her parents, her children, the love of her life, "we can take a moment and just be a family. For just a moment we can be happy."

"A new happy memory," Regina whispered causing the blonde to smile.

Emma nodded, "A new happy memory that I never thought we'd have." She looked to her parents, "And now I can make sure that we have many more happy memories."


End file.
